church_of_solismfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Trefor Thorne
Baron Trefor Thorne was the ruler of Wallow and the lord of Bruckstone Castle. Although the Bregatian nobleman was descended from a line bound by the Infernal Pact, the Baron was utterly clueless about both his house's dark history and his children's dark interests. In the end, his age and distance from his children lead to the fall of his House, the death of his son, the fall of his daughter to evil, and the Baron's ultimate return to life from a near-death experience by plague as the first Plagueborn priest of Ashtoreth, blind pontifex of the Children of Ashtoreth. Born in 5E.1437 to the previous Baron of Wallow, Lord Guy Thorne, Trefor ascended to rule the barony in 5E.1465, after the death of his father. A meek and feeble man, his sudden wealth and power gave him much attention in circles where he was previously ignored. His younger brother, Creighton Thorne, became the Master Royal Sage of the King's curia regis in Castle Arvendon. Creighton married young to a beautiful village woman in Wallow, while Trefor remained single and awkward, ruining most of the matches arranged by his father. After his father's death and through his middle age, Baron Trefor courted the dark-haired and mysterious Laurana Marcel; the younger lady would finally marry Baron Trefor in 1483, giving birth to his first daughter, Florine, that same year; Laurana would issue Sylvia Thorne and Farquhar in 1487 and 1496, respectively. However, seemingly after their marriage and throughout their relationship, Trefor carried on an affair with Creighton Thorne's wife, who had remained in Wallow when he had left for Agrawel. Their mostly-happy marriage survived the Rasping Pox yet ended in 5E.1500 with the tragic birth of Lady Isolde Thorne, and her mother's subsequent death in childbirth. By then an old man, Trefor had little time nor energy to raise Isolde, and she spent much of her time instead in the company of her father's court. In 5E.1521, the return of the Rasping Pox saw Baron Trefor retreat from the countryside with his family to his secure estate in Bregate, believing the quarantine upon Lowport sufficient. It was within the Thorne Manor in Bregate that beneath Trefor's nose, his son and heir Farquhar uncovered lore, artifacts and even an underground lair connected to House Thorne's days in the Infernal Pact. Farquhar joined Lord Prelate Balder of Caer Cythraul, believing he was fulfilling his duty as firstborn; however, his rash decision resulted in the ultimate death of his house. The aging Trefor, ignorant of his son's membership in the cult, freely met with the Heroes of Blackbridge during their investigation of the disappearances of Dulcinea Gardner and Aeron Cyrill. By then, Trefor was an ancient man, his body without maintenance, and walked hunched over, with loose and grey hair falling from his head. He referred the adventurers to Farquhar's study; there, they uncovered a riddle referring to the lineages of House Gardner and House Thorne. The password, DIABLERIE, opened a hole in the floor that fell dozens of feet down into the darkness below, eventually ending at the entry hall to an underground Chapel of Dispater and diabolist lair. There, the Heroes of Blackbridge fought and slew Farquhar Thorne. The death of Trefor's sole son and heir meant the death of House Thorne in the male line. Trefor Thorne was shocked to discover the truth of his son's nightly activities; caught in mixed feelings of grief and betrayal, he found purpose with the Fifth Crusade, although fostered a secret hope for revenge against the Heroes of Blackbridge. Trefor returned to Wallow and was met by a new court sorceress, the beautiful flame-haired Amaranth, a Vicaress of the Infernal Pact. Unbeknownst to Trefor, Amaranth began to corrupt Isolde to the will of the Infernal Pact. Trefor thus journeyed with Duke Duncan Gardner and the Fifth Crusade to Agrawel, where he hoped to see the adventurers meet justice; instead, the adventurers were acquitted and made knights, while the High Marshal met his end. Meanwhile, his daughter had returned to the North amidst mysterious circumstances, while her brief relationship with High Captain Kyran Meirion ended in his disappearance; finally, his favored court sorceress, Amaranth, had departed as well, in truth for Caer Cythraul. Feeling lost and isolated, Trefor thus joined the Yellow Rose at the Branding. The journey was difficult on the ancient and venerable Baron, and on the return journey through Godsgrove, he fell ill of the Rasping Pox. The infection would have destroyed his body if not for the Sunscourge Heresy, which twisted him into a tiefling born of the taint of Demogorgon. Afflicted with horrid visions, wicked power and stricken with blindness and terrible madness, Baron Trefor Thorne was attacked and nearly slain by the people of Wallow, who gathered a mob in response to his change. In response, even though he did not know its meaning, Trefor called out the name of Ashtoreth. Wicked beams of light ensconced the villagers; those who continued to resist were burned away, while the rest knelt to the Baron in fear and confusion. Spoken through by visions, Trefor had become Ashtoreth's first prophet, and he would become her first priest. Called to Moridhel, the last in the male line of House Thorne appeared before the Plagueborn not as a prince but as a prophet. In his hands he found a wicked orb of fire that did not burn him or cause him pain; he held it aloft and was named the Bishop of Thorns, the Bearer of the Tainted Lantern, the Black Cardinal of the Children of Ashtoreth.